Trapped
by Moony3003
Summary: Sequel to 'Betrayal'. Hermione questions a past event she can't remember. But what happens when fate traps her with Mad-Eye Moody again? Oneshot. Story is rated M and contains rape. Please do not read if this bothers you.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and characters do not belong to me. This is written purely for fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Story contains rape. Please go back if you don't like. Thanks.

* * *

**A/N: **Sequel to Betrayal - it's not necessary to read Betrayal before reading this but it may help.

* * *

Trapped

The voices in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place got louder as the Order talked and argued about different points of view on how to get the rest of the horcrux's without a complete and utter showdown with the whole of the Dark Lord's army. And so far they didn't seem to be getting very far.

But the only person that heard nothing was Hermione. Her mind was focused on a past event that she couldn't seem to get through. It was as though she had blacked out during her time there and had since not been able to recover her memories and put everything into place. She had asked many questions about it but she had not received an answer that she was satisfied with.

_You arrived here, dazed and bewildered. You eventually came to but you were confused. Nothing bad happened. You were safe._

The words kept resonating within her head. Somehow, Hermione remembered leaving Grimmauld Place, going to the coordinates she was sent to, having a look around but finding nothing. It then started to rain out of nowhere and she used a spell to point to her to nearest Order member's house. It just happened to be Moody's. Hermione remembered knocking on the door and entering but the rest of it was a blur. And for some reason, the events of those few hours remained a mystery and made her more than nervous.

What did happen? That was the main question she was having trouble with and the main question Moody refused to answer. He was being elusive, telling her that she fainted and he couldn't get her to come around. Hermione was an intelligent witch. It was excuse and a bad one at that; surely someone, an Auror, as skilled and clever as Moody could come up with something better.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as they were set upon the table with hard intent. But she knew the more she tried to hold onto it the less her mind remembered, as though thinking about it made more of it vanish. It was like trying to hold water in her hands. Everything was just slipping through the cracks.

"Hermione?"

A hand waved in front of her vision, pulling her from her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Harry leaned forwards on the table and looked his best friend over. A small crease became present on his brow.

"Hermione, are you still with us?"

Hermione nodded quickly. She sat up straight in her chair and pushed her hair off her shoulders and cleared her throat before speaking. "So, what's the new plan?"

"We're going to look for the horcrux's again," Kingsley stated in his deep, calming voice. "But this time we are going in groups of four."

"Which have already been decided," Dumbledore spoke up, getting to his feet. "Harry, Ginny, Lupin and Sirius will be going together; Ron, Hermione, Bill and Moody together; Arthur, Fred, George and Kingsley; Molly, Fleur, Hagrid and I will be together and Severus, Percy, Tonks and Charlie will be going. I suggest we all go now and meet back here by midnight."

Hermione glanced around the table at Ron, Bill and then finally at Moody. Something shifted. Hermione quickly looked down, back at the table. Moody was already staring at her. It gave Hermione an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. That had never happened before when she looked at him. Why was it happening now?

As everyone got up from the table and into their groups Hermione made sure to stand very close to Ron. Just the thought of being too close to Moody right now made her nervous. Bill approached them with a sheet of parchment in his hands. He read it over carefully before opening his mouth.

"It looks like we're going here," he said pointing the sheet, showing them. "It's an abandoned Muggle warehouse. It's a two story and for a few days, members of the community around it have claimed to see flashing white, red and green lights from the house. I'm not convinced it's anything but Dumbledore wants us to search around and make sure nothing's happening."

Hermione and Ron nodded, showing that they understood. Moody only grunted in response, turning towards the door to leave. Bill pulled a face at Hermione and his brother behind Moody's back, making Ron chuckle. Hermione thought it slightly amusing but because it was about Moody, she couldn't make herself even smile about it.

The four of them left the house and walked up the street before looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Moody disapparated first and then Bill, taking Hermione and Ron with him. Bill knew they were of age and could do it themselves but he wanted no accidents. It wasn't the time for things to go wrong. The Order needed at least some things to go smoothly.

They all arrived at the bottom of the long driveway. Hermione glanced around at their surroundings. The black night sky was being covered by thick white clouds, making the stars non-existent. A patch of trees stood to her immediate right. They were monstrously tall and Hermione knew they would make great cover should a trespasser come here looking for something.

But the view to the left was completely different. Anyone hiding there would be spotted almost immediately. The grassy field had no cover on it, no trees, no buildings or even rocks that were big enough to spot on the ground. Hermione looked over it nervously. She knew that just because they couldn't see anyone out there doesn't mean there wasn't anyone.

The road leading the way they needed to go was rocky looking and appeared to be long in length, to the great annoyance of Ron who huffed loudly, his warm breath floating on the cool air. "Why didn't we apparate closer to the place?"

"Because someone may have heard us," Moody muttered gruffly.

"We could have been heard here too by someone hiding in the trees," Ron pointed out, aiming his finger towards the clump of trees that sat in silent darkness near them.

"Yes, but the difference is that we're not expected," Bill said quickly before Moody could say anything. "We have the element of surprise on our side."

"They could still have lookouts," Hermione pointed out quietly.

"That's true," Bill agreed. "But I think we're gonna have to take a chance this time."

Silence fell around them as nothing else was said. They all began walking up the long bendy road slowly. Hermione still made sure she kept close to Ron the whole way there. She was glad that Ron seemed to notice nothing about their proximity.

When they neared the end of the road, Hermione slowed in her walking as she held onto her side for some kind of support. The road wasn't on a hill but it had a slight slope and the length caused her breathing to shorten. Soon, she came to a stop between Ron and Bill and joined them in looking at the abandoned warehouse.

Saying it was rundown was a compliment. It looked worse than the shrieking shack and Hermione knew that was saying something. The solid front of the building was grey and besides the brown door in the centre, there were four large rectangular shaped windows, two of them on the ground floor and the other two on the upper level. As they walked into the front, Hermione noticed that there must have once been a gate or fence surrounding the property. It was no longer there. Someone had removed it. And quickly, she realised that she wasn't the only one that noticed it. Bill checked a small area of where it once sat.

The inside of the building looked dark and unoccupied but the four of them simultaneously took a strong hold of their wands as they approached the door. Bill blasted it open before moving inside, Moody right on his heels. Ron followed hesitantly and Hermione walked in last. She swallowed hard as they met in the long hallway, at the bottom of a large staircase.

Bill indicated up the stairway with his head. "Hermione, go with Moody up there while Ron and I look around down here."

A breath caught in Hermione's throat making her cough almost violently. Ron and Bill both looked on in concern. "Are you alright?" Bill asked quickly.

"Y-yes," Hermione squeaked.

"Good, let's go," Bill said straightening.

Reluctantly Hermione followed Moody up the stairs. She watched him walk into the room on the right and she took the one on the left, not wanting to be in the same room with him for too long. The room was large and Hermione spotted a door opposite of where she stood. It was closed but from where she was she could tell it wasn't locked, or at least it didn't appear to be.

Hermione approached it cautiously before opening it with her wand gently. The door creaked lightly as it swayed backwards. It was nothing more than a closet and definitely no bigger than one. Hermione stepped back and exhaled heavily in what seemed to be disappointment. She grabbed the brass knob and closed the door manually. When she turned to face the room again she stopped as an ear-splitting noise reached her, making her jump from her skin.

She ran out of the room again and saw Moody standing over the remains of the staircase. It had collapsed and Hermione looked at Moody, her mouth open slightly. She had the feeling that it wasn't an accident. He glanced at her, a small smile making its presence known but he said nothing to her. They could already hear running footsteps coming their way.

"What happened?" Bill shouted through the rubble.

"I don't think the stairs were as strong as they looked," Moody replied. "I've already tried repairing it. It won't budge."

"What do you suggest?" Bill asked, unsure of whether they should just get themselves out now and leave.

"Keep looking around," Moody barked. "We may yet find something. We'll find another way out. Just keep looking." He paused for a moment as he put his gaze back onto Hermione. "I also suggest we keep silence until we've finished looking around. If we keep shouting, someone may hear something."

"Agreed," Bill said quickly. "We'll meet in half an hour."

Hermione's bottom lip visibly quivered as she heard the words being said echo in her ears. They were going to be alone for half an hour. Why did they put fear into her heart? Moody is one of the many skilled people she should be glad to have around. Why did she feel the exact opposite? Besides the odd looks, she knew nothing bad had happened. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks.

Hermione nodded her head once, reminding herself that she was alone and would have to face what came. She walked back into the room on the left side but stopped as she heard the door to it creak shut. Slowly, she turned on the spot. Moody had followed. Her wand hung limply from her hand at her side and she swallowed thickly.

"Who would've thought we'd be alone, together again so quickly," Moody said quietly, silently flicking his wand at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, attempting to stall for time. They only had half an hour. Surely not much could happen during that short amount of time.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember," Moody said in the same quiet tone. "You were quite out of it last time."

Hermione's jaw clenched in sudden anger. What was with the prolonging from him? "Just tell me..." Hermione breathed.

"Expelliarmus!" Moody yelled with his wand pointed at her.

Hermione yelped as her wand flew from her wilting grasp and into Moody's waiting, outstretched hand. Tears stung the backs of Hermione's eyes. "I don't understand," she said feebly.

"Then allow me to fill in the gaps," Moody said, his gruff tone higher than usual from his excitement. "Do you remember when everyone in the Order went out searching for the horcrux's individually?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded her head silently. "You became lost," Moody continued. "You searched for the closest home to where you were and guess what; you ended up on my doorstep. At first, it was nothing but an inconvenience but then I watched from the kitchen as you undressed so you could dry yourself off properly with a towel that I had given you."

Moody closed his normal eye and inhaled deeply as though reliving the memory of that night. Hermione felt her stomach twist in a tight knot. There was definitely something wrong here and Hermione just knew that she was about to hear something she didn't want to know. It was going to be just awful.

"You were half naked," Moody continued, leaving his eye closed but leaving the magical one upon her. "But you stopped undressing. You seemed to be self-conscious; understandable I suppose but I found it to be unnecessary and very frustrating."

His normal eye opened and focused upon her again. "Your skin is incredibly soft and supple. It tasted good and you smelt nice too. It was a joy to be able to touch and feel your body against mine. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I'm looking forward to feeling the same rush of excitement I felt that night."

Hermione felt as though she were going to be sick. That couldn't be right. The Alastor Moody she knew would never do something like that and especially not to her. Why was he saying these things?

"You're lying," Hermione managed to blurt out. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Moody questioned, an amused smile playing on his crooked lips. "Don't be so sure about that. For years everyone said I was mad, that I was past my prime and perhaps they were correct on that but I'm still a human being, I still had feelings and that is the most important thing they overlooked. I knew the real reason why Albus has kept me close for all these years-"

"It's because the two of you are old friends."

"Really?" Moody questioned. "And how would someone such as yourself know this? You haven't been alive for most of the so called friendship. I managed to make Albus believe I had changed my ways. It was covered and no one and I stress this point, no one knew of what happened."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, hoping to stall for more time but Moody's voice boomed over hers. "But enough of that. None of it is important anymore," he said curtly. "I think it's time to get down to business."

Moody took a couple of small steps towards her and Hermione felt a wave of panic rush through her body, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "Look, if I don't remember it then why are you saying it happened?"

"I thought you were intelligent," Moody commented callously. "What do you remember?" he asked curiously.

Hermione stuttered for a moment before speaking anything clearly. "Well, I... I remember being out looking for the horcrux's and I do remember getting lost. I knocked on your door; I entered the living room and then nothing... just nothing."

"And why do you think that is?"

Hermione looked at the floor, a frown appearing between her brows, her mind clearly deep in thought. It didn't take long for her to realise the cause of why she remembered nothing. How did she miss it? She should have seen it before. It was so obvious now.

"You used a memory charm," Hermione said quietly.

"Precisely," Moody exclaimed loudly, his normal eye twinkling bizarrely.

He took another couple steps closer to her. "They'll hear," Hermione blurted loudly.

"I don't think so," replied Moody with a chuckle. "There's a silencing charm, scream as much as you please."

Within seconds, Moody was across the room, pushing Hermione backwards, pinning her to the wooden floor beneath her. Hermione never knew Moody could move so fast. The thought of it not really being him had crossed her mind. But they had been together for too long now for him to be anyone else.

Hermione's body bucked underneath his, causing friction. Moody hissed through his teeth with joy at the slight contact. Suddenly, he felt almost intoxicated by her nearness. Her scent radiated strongly off her pale skin, causing his head to spin momentarily. Her body was flushed against his, and he could hardly contain his desire to rip her clothes off and thrust his throbbing shaft into her warm body.

"You don't have to do this!" Hermione yelled, trying to get his attention. "This can stop now and we can go back. No one has to know."

But it was too late. Hermione recognised the lust that lay trapped deep within his gaze. Tears came unbidden to Hermione's wide brown eyes as a lump welled up in her throat. She watched as Moody removed the necessary clothing from his body while managing to keep her relatively still. She blinked hard, trying not to give him what he wanted. But the thought of this not being the first time was too much to bear. The tears stung mercilessly before flowing freely down her cheeks.

Eventually, Hermione's struggling became too much, just like last time. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his own and held them above her head. He opened her legs roughly and got between them. He reached down to his groin, stroking his hard member for a moment before thrusting into her warm heat, giving her no warning.

Hermione shrieked at the initial contact, closing her eyes as the pain washed over her. Slowly, Moody pulled out a bit before burying himself inside her again. At the moment, there was so better feeling than this. After last time, Moody knew he needed her alone again. She was too good to pass up. She was tight and so impossibly hot. His arousal grew; delighting in her moans and sobs.

Despite the horrid nature of the situation Hermione felt herself become aroused. She cursed her body for being so weak. She didn't want to respond to this. This wasn't something she ever wanted. Hermione's mouth opened as though she were going to scream but was interrupted by Moody pushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Hermione cried out but it was muffled. Moody took the opportunity to snake his tongue between her lips.

He stroked his tongue against hers, trying to get her body to react further. Hermione gagged on the sudden intrusion and decided there was one thing she could try. She bit down defensively. Moody grunted in alarm and withdrew his tongue from her mouth. His lower body movements ceased momentarily as he looked down at Hermione in anger.

Continuing to hold her down easily, Moody raised his right hand and backhanded Hermione across the face, causing her vision to swim in front of her. A searing pain in her ear made its presence known and the sting in her cheek remained for a while.

"You're going to pay for that," he spat angrily.

With his right hand Moody grabbed a handful of Hermione's bushy brown hair, pulling it roughly to the side, causing Hermione to yelp through fresh tears. For a moment she felt as though her neck might snap if he yanked on her hair any harder.

Without warning, the thrusting below continued and Hermione cried out from the contact again. Quickly, Moody realised that he had to make this quick. Watching Hermione's face contort in a mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to bring him over the edge. He spilled his seed into her, his powerful orgasm making him grunt loudly.

Once finished, he slumped against Hermione, slowly regaining his breath back. Hermione silently shook beneath him as more tears came forth. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the ceiling with nothing but a blank look. She was beyond mortified at what had just taken place. There was no mistaking it now. It had happened before and the main question running through Hermione's mind now was; do I tell someone?

Soon, Moody pulled out from her body just as the silencing charm lifted and noises filled their ears once again. Moody removed himself from Hermione's body and fixed his clothing quickly. Hermione managed to ignore his presence as she did the same. Using his wand, Moody cleared all evidence of what just occurred from his body and from Hermione's before pointing his wand at her. Hermione knew what was coming.

"Please..." she sobbed desperately. "Don't do this..."

"I can't have you telling anyone now, can I?" Moody asked rhetorically.

"I won't tell anyone," she said pleadingly.

Moody raised his wand but before he could finish off the spell a sudden and large screeching sound filled their senses. The noise hit the building, causing the side to explode violently and the window to smash. Hermione shrieked and soon they heard the shouts coming from below.

"The Death Eaters are here!" Bill yelled. "They are too many. We need to leave. Now!"

Before Hermione could even get her head around the fact that there were Death Eaters just outside the door, her memory and gone blank and everything had turned black. Bill and Ron escaped through the back door and ran towards the front. Quickly they looked to the sky. There were countless dark swirling clouds above them. It was almost too late.

"Come on!" Bill yelled.

As soon as the words left his mouth Moody came around the corner, carrying an unconscious Hermione over his shoulder. Ron's face turned to surprise and he attempted to ask about the circumstances of this but the words never left his mouth as his older brother grabbed him roughly.

"Back to headquarters, now!" he ordered.

All of them ran away from the black clouds chasing them until they were ready. They all disapparated when they were clear of the charging Death Eaters.

* * *

As Hermione's eyes slowly opened she squinted at the bright light before it was quickly removed from the room. Hermione groaned as she sat up and leaned against the headboard behind her. She could almost instantly tell who was in the room with her.

Dumbledore sat on the end of her bed, watching her with concern, his bright blue eyes looking sad and unusually demoralised. Remus stood to her side, leaning against the wall, his arms hanging loosely beside his body. His eyes also betrayed a certain concern and curiosity about what was happening with her and at the door stood Kingsley, Molly and Arthur. The latter seemed to be trying to get his wife to leave the room with him, having no success.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore asked quietly, leaning forwards on the bed, looking Hermione over through his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said through a weak voice. She put her hand to her throat before coughing dryly. Remus instantly moved towards her and handed her a glass of water which she took with silent thanks. She took a sip before putting it back on the bedside table and clearing her throat. "I feel fine," she added quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, not all of it," she replied truthfully.

Remus and Kingsley exchanged glances but Dumbledore just nodded. They could come back to that problem. Dumbledore sighed lightly before asking his next question. It was something that was now unavoidable. He knew about it and something had to be done.

"How long have you known?"

Instantly, Hermione's face turned to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her confusion grew as Dumbledore's bright blue eyes moved down to her stomach. Hermione looked into his face again. He wasn't serious? Why would he suspect something like that? A small, confused smile crossed Hermione's face.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice gaining in volume.

"You're pregnant."

Hermione felt taken aback. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hermione looked down and ran her hand across her abdomen, trying to find something to support his claims but it felt as it always had. Hermione chuckled uncertainly.

"I'm not pregnant!" she said louder. "What makes you think I am?"

"Madam Pomfrey checked you over when you got back here," Dumbledore explained calmly. "You've been unconscious for almost an entire day. I told her to check everything, just in case. The Death Eaters are capable of anything. She told me this morning. I will admit it was the last thing I expected to hear."

"I can't be..." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Hermione kept her eyes on the space of blanket that covered her legs and kept her hand on her abdomen. For some reason she still didn't believe the things that were being said. None of it was possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione said desperately. "I haven't been with anyone recently to even be..."

Hermione trailed off as though remembering something. Suddenly, Hermione felt waves of frustration roll through her body. She knew something was there, she just couldn't remember it.

"What happened when we went out searching?"

"You don't remember?" Remus asked quickly.

Hermione shook her head and shrugged at the same time. "I remember arriving at the warehouse. We briefly looked around the outside before moving in. I went upstairs with Moody and then... nothing. I don't recall anything after that."

Something clicked. When thoughts of Moody invaded her mind, her heart beat a little faster and knots of nervousness curled up in her stomach. Something wasn't quite right. Hermione quickly wondered if she should say something. Moody was the one she was with before blacking out. Would they believe her though? That was the one thing Hermione couldn't get past.

It did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. "If you think someone hurt you, you need to tell me."

Hermione swallowed. "I need everyone to leave," she said, still avoiding everyone's eye. "I have to tell you in private."

Dumbledore turned to the others in the room and nodded once. They understood what it meant. He was going to talk with Hermione alone and they would all have to wait until he was done. Hermione waited until the door closed before speaking. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she wiped them away gently.

"I believe it was Alastor Moody..."

* * *

When Dumbledore entered the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place, the Order members around the table quietened considerably. Dumbledore silently took to his chair and sat down heavily. He glanced at Moody before looking at the table, rubbing his temple with two fingers. He had a dreadful feeling that something was going to wrong and fast.

"I know," he started sombrely, "that there are some rumours going around about Miss Granger and yes, they are true; she is pregnant."

A few hushed gasps went around the table. Dumbledore didn't want this to drag on any longer than it had to. "Alastor," he started again in the same tone. "I'm going to ask you to give up your wand."

"What?"

The one worded question was repeated by a few people in confusion as they glanced towards the door where Moody stood, leaning heavily upon his walking stick, his magical eye whizzing around in its socket wildly. Most people watched with wide eyes as Moody approached the table and rolled his wand towards Dumbledore with no argument. Only his normal eye watched as the older wizard took hold of his wand easily before placing it away from sight. He stepped back into place.

"Moody's the, uh, father?" Molly asked slowly, wondering if she understood correctly.

"No," Dumbledore said immediately in a firm voice. "There's been no confirmation of that." He turned to look at Moody. "I think we should have a chat, alone."

Moody nodded instantly and left the kitchen, Dumbledore closely following. They walked in silence to the living room and Dumbledore took a seat on the couch but Moody remained on his feet, choosing to stand a few metres away.

"So," Dumbledore said heavily. It looked as though Dumbledore carried something heavy and not even his deepest or most brilliant magic would shift it. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Moody sighed deeply. "Albus, you and I have been friends a long time. Do you think I'm capable of this, especially to someone as young and innocent as Miss Granger?"

"Part of me doesn't know what to believe anymore, Alastor," came the solemn reply. "I'm sure you remember what happened in nineteen fifty three... about the young girl..."

"It wasn't a young girl, Albus,' Moody retorted instantly. 'It was a woman in her twenties and her accusations were unfounded."

"Be that as it may, this still had to be looked into," Dumbledore said gently.

Moody nodded his understanding and Dumbledore returned it as he got to his feet. "I'll inform the Order of what's happening and then we shall figure out what must be done."

Moody nodded but remained silent. He watched Dumbledore leave the room and head back down to the kitchen. Once he heard the footsteps disappear and the kitchen door close a small smile brightened his scarred features. Even without his wand, this was almost too easy.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he took his seat once again. He knew that if he wasn't careful then this situation would easily get out of control. He didn't want people taking the law into their own hands or trying to harm anyone in any way. They needed to handle this properly.

Molly looked between Dumbledore and the closed door after he had entered. Her eyes widened for a moment. "Where's Alastor?" she asked quickly. "Hermione's upstairs, you can't leave him unattended."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know Miss Granger believes Alastor to be the father but the fact is she has no proof and no one will until she has a paternity test done."

"And how long will that take?" Molly demanded.

"Madam Pomfrey will be arriving here before the night's end," Dumbledore said quickly. "She does have a few injuries at Hogwarts to attend to but she will get here as soon as possible."

"That doesn't explain why Hermione is up there unattended..." Remus said slowly. "I think someone should go and check on her."

Without wasting any time, Molly was up on her feet and out the door before anything else could be said. Harry looked down at the table with a wry smile on his face. Molly definitely was the mother of the house. Hermione wasn't even hers and she was panicking as though she were.

Dumbledore glanced around the table. There was no denying that many of them already considered Moody guilty. He had to admit to himself that it was a pretty big coincidence that Moody happened to be around both times that Hermione feared something had happened. He didn't want to doubt his old friend but the evidence wouldn't lie. He knew that whatever the result, he had to do the right thing. He had done it before.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open and a Molly stumbled into the room, her eyes wide and a horrified look plastered across her face. "Hermione's gone..." she cried.

Dumbledore and most of the Order left the kitchen in a hurry, some of them going upstairs to check Hermione's room again while the others went to the living room. Dumbledore was the first to enter the living room. It was empty. He swore colourfully under his breath before going back downstairs where the others were already waiting.

Remus shook his head at Dumbledore. The older wizard took out his wand and gripped it tightly, knowing what was to come. "Alastor's gone too," he whispered in disbelief.

"We need to go after them!" Harry said instantly, looking around wildly, wondering why people were still just standing around.

"They could not have gone far," Dumbledore said knowingly. "Alastor is using Hermione's wand..."

"So?" interrupted Ron.

Both of his parents and older brother's shot him warning looks. He just shrugged them off and waited for Dumbledore to answer his question.

"A person can use someone else's wand but it won't always work as well," Dumbledore replied quickly. "I don't think he would try and apparate with it. Even if he does, he won't go very far." He paused and walked to the front door, talking as everyone followed. "Split up in groups. When they are found, send up red sparks with your wands. Do nothing until everyone arrives!"

* * *

Hermione sobbed audibly in pain as Moody dragged her up the street. His tight grip around her arm made her wince and hiss through her teeth several times. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her mind raced on where he was taking her. By now, she hoped the Order had realised that she was gone and that they were coming to get her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione grounded out roughly.

"Somewhere safe!" Moody barked impatiently.

Hermione looked up at him but questioned him on nothing else. There were things she could do to make things worse and she wanted none of them to happen. Part of her knew she should probably try and fight back but she also knew the type of person Moody was. Well, the type of person he used to be.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the anger well up inside her chest and for the first time nothing else mattered, not even her own safety. "You do realise they're going to come after us," she said loud enough for him to hear.

"So?" Moody questioned. "We'll be long gone before they ever catch up."

"And what? You're gonna stay on the run?"

Moody continued walking at a rapid rate, ignoring Hermione's question. It was soon clear that Hermione wasn't finished though.

"You're sick, you know that?!" she yelled loudly. She swung her body around and used her free arm to hit him several times across the head. "You're nothing but a pervert! You raped me!"

Moody pocketed Hermione's wand quickly and grabbed her other wrist to stop the flow of attacks. He held her arms out and brought her body in close to his. As he looked down at her he breathed heavily. Hermione could feel the warmth of it on her face. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I was only giving you what you wanted,' Moody said calmly.

"You depraved bastard! You-"

"I could see it when you looked at me," Moody whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. "Sure, you might have been a little fearful but that was all part of it, wasn't it? I know you enjoyed it. Your body responded positively to my touch."

Without warning Hermione hurled her body weight forwards and spat in clean in his face, hitting the centre. Moody shoved Hermione away from him brutally. She landed onto the cobble stone street heavily on her front. She gasped but didn't move. She felt small trickles of blood on her palms on her knees. Moody swore as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"Periculum."

There was a whisper in the distance and Hermione knew she wasn't the only one who heard it. Moody stomped to Hermione's side and hauled her back to her feet. Moody took out the wand again and kept it at the ready, knowing that he was quickly running out of time. But as a new sound filled his ears, he knew that time was up.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Turn around and realise Miss Granger."

Slowly, Moody turned around and immediately saw that the entire Order stood before him with their wands at the ready. Though for some reason Moody scoffed. "What are you going to do Albus, kill me?"

"I'd rather not," Dumbledore replied. "You can stop this now!"

Hermione whimpered as she felt blood run down her legs. Something was wrong. There wasn't that much before. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she attempted to push away from Moody. He growled loudly and flung her to the other side of the road. She hit the curb and groaned as she rolled back onto her front, sobbing as the pain grew.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The disarming spell from Dumbledore was deflected off the shield charm. "A disarming spell, Albus, really?"

"I don't want to do this, Alastor," Dumbledore said loudly.

"Then don't," came the biting reply. "I've let your precious know-it-all go, so there's no reason to keep hunting me."

"You hurt her," Dumbledore said firmly. "You've abused her and now she's pregnant. You must face your crimes, Alastor."

"Then come and get me," Moody taunted.

Several spells went back and forth and between him and Dumbledore. No one in the Order looked as though they wanted to get in the middle of it. Eventually Dumbledore gained the upper hand. Moody decided it was time to make his escape. His turned and weaved to the side but Dumbledore followed.

"Stupefy!"

A red light shot from the end of Dumbledore's wand and hit Moody directly in the back. He stiffened and fell to the hard ground with a sickening thud. Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's aid and helped her up. Remus and many of the others soon joined them. Molly took one look at Hermione and knew she needed help right this minute.

"She's needs medical treatment,' she whispered harshly to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a moment and looked over Moody's still form. The thought of what happened next saddened him. Quickly, he turned his attention to Hermione, whose legs were covered in blood.

"Let's get to Madam Pomfrey," he said instantly. "She'll be able to handle this swiftly."

As Hermione was whisked to Hogwarts by Molly, Harry and Ron, the rest of the Order moved in to take Moody somewhere secure.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Hermione still lay in a bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. The small clock on her bedside table had just ticked over noon and Hermione looked to the floor, watching the bright sunshine wash across the dark surface, making it lighter.

The thoughts of recent events haunted her. She still didn't remember the rapes and the emotions associated with them and part of her was glad of it. She would never have to relive it. But it did add a factor of fear that she had never before considered. She could be attacked by someone she thought she could trust, have her memory wiped and remember nothing. It was a scary thought.

The silence was broken by the double doors to the room opening, startling Hermione. She looked down in her lap and mentally cursed her behaviour. She was at Hogwarts now, Moody was gone; there was nothing to fear anymore. She was safe.

It was only Dumbledore. He moved towards Hermione's bed slowly. He gently took out his wand and conjured a chair before sitting down. He gave Hermione a kind, pleasant smile and his blue eyes twinkled softly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione nodded but kept her silence. Her eyes flickered on Dumbledore's face before she looked down at her lap again. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and she couldn't hold his gaze. Dumbledore sensed it but he did have some things he wanted to say.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been very vocal about not being able to see you... but I'm guessing it was because you wished for them to be kept away. Am I correct?"

Hermione shrugged disinterestedly and kept her eyes casted down. Hermione brought her hands forwards and sat them on the blanket in front of her and fiddled with the end of it. She really wasn't interested in talking about any of this. As far as she was concerned, it could wait.

"I'm sorry to hear about the baby..."

"No, you're not," Hermione bit back venomously. "I would have had to get rid of the baby anyway."

"I would not have made you do any such thing," Dumbledore insisted lightly. "However, I will not pretend that this is not for the best. I do wish it had been less painful for you though." He paused briefly before continuing. "I thought you also might like to know that Moody is now in a cell in Azkaban. He will not be released and he will not be able to hurt you anymore. Kingsley has made sure of it."

"That's nice," Hermione whispered, only half hearing him.

Dumbledore got to his feet with an almost sad look etched in his features. "Miss Granger, I know you need time to grieve and I'm sure your friends will give you that but... believe me when I say, you will need them. I know you're strong. You will pull through."

Hermione remained silent and Dumbledore knew her message couldn't be any clearer. He nodded his head slowly, mostly to himself before noiselessly leaving the room. When he was finally gone and the double doors closed firmly behind him, Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek.

Gently, she wiped it away. Her thoughts continued to linger. Unconsciously, Hermione's hand found her stomach and she rubbed it gently. It was an awful choice to have to make. She knew it wasn't her fault she got pregnant or even the baby's fault. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but Hermione also felt guilty about thoughts of having it terminated. The unborn child didn't deserve that.

But Hermione tried her hardest not to linger upon it. Fate had decided for her. She wasn't going to keep it and it was never going to be born. At the thought another tear rolled down her cheek but this time she let it go. She also knew her friends were out there, waiting to see her but... what would she say?

As Madam Pomfrey walked past she looked in Hermione's direction and she looked back. She nodded her head twice and the Hogwarts nurse instantly understood the message. She left the hospital wing and soon returned with Harry and Ron behind her. Both of them approached her bed cautiously. Harry took the seat Dumbledore had vacated but Ron remained standing.

Hermione glanced at both of them. Ron looked paler than usual. His blue eyes darted between her, the bed and the floor several times, unable to find a place to settle. Hermione didn't blame him for being uncomfortable. Hermione gasped lightly as something touched her. Harry took her hand into his gently and squeezed once. Hermione returned the gesture.

Nothing was said between them. They continued to remain in silence and enjoy each other's company while they could before they would have to search for Voldemort. For now though, Hermione kept her mind on happier times. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. Her friends would get her through this.


End file.
